


Full Moon

by alabasterblaze



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bella is a badass, Book: New Moon, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi, multi-chapter, werewolf vampire binaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterblaze/pseuds/alabasterblaze
Summary: Sometimes it's not your true love you end up with, but the one who





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Katie, my long-suffering friend, and my amazing beta!

Chapter One: First Sight

 

LUCIAN POV

 

Her eyes, how sad were they? Such a deep, warm brown to be afflicted with such worn down sadness. The pain was an older pain, but still, it was deep. It reminded me of the way my eyes glinted with ancient grief from the loss of Sonja when I bothered to look in a mirror every half year or so. 

I was parked outside the small diner and observed through my sunglasses the scene playing out in front of me, a slight, rose skinned girl helping an elderly man into a wheelchair. Her reddish brown hair glinting in the subdued sunlight. 

The girl met a mustachioed upper-middle-aged man in a police uniform and a taller young man in a black tee shirt. He was obviously related to the elderly man. But she- she only faintly resembled the policeman. A daughter- a niece?

I grew fascinated by her, but yet the task at hand still remained. 

I was to find out the myths of werewolves and other shape-shifters in North America, the continent Michael was born and raised in. Find out if they are Corvinus strain, and modify my DNA, to avenge what little of the bloodline of Sonja I could. Viktor might be dead, Selene’s faith in him shattered, but his supporters would be looking for me. Markus at the very least would be awakened and he’d be politically obligated to issue an order to skin me alive and set my remains ablaze. I also had to revenge my den and all those whom died in this latest installment of the blood wars.

The tall, muscular boy was one of these “Quileute” shape shifters. Descendants of wolves. Able to take their shape when “cold ones” were near. The myth of “Cold ones” seemed to mirror the truth of vampires. They seemed locked in an endless war. Much like Children of Corvinus, maybe bats and wolves were natural enemies, no matter the species? Or the virus that made Alexander was a world wide occurrence and many suffered a similar transmutation and passed it down through bloodlines? Doomed fates worldwide- 

The girl nearly tripped getting into the door of the diner, the poor dainty thing flushed a glorious deep pink. It broke my reverie and focus on the goal at hand. A distraction. I got out of the car I sat in and went into the diner, waiting a few moments so it would not appear a trail. I had to observe and make sure they had a viable weakness before abducting one for experimentation… 

I sat down and took off my sunglasses and began my study.

  
  


BELLA POV

 

Jake, Charlie, Billy and me sat down to the diner. It was one of those rare, rainless days here in Forks. I most certainly wasn’t going to think of what sun would bring to me if the thing had been different.  _ Not today, it’s Charlie’s birthday! _ I screamed at myself in my brain. Charlie wanted a nice meal at the diner, no struggle for any of us, then watch the Mariners on the big screen at home. Simple. I can act normal for that! Can’t I?

Best behavior, always, it was my motto.

We laughed and Jessica came by to take our order. We caught up a little between ordering, then she left to give our orders to the cook (Garden burger and a coke with extra fries for me…) The entry bell clattered on and I didn’t care. 

Not until he barked pleasantly, “Coffee, Miss.” at Jessica. The ‘miss’ part was a few seconds in delay, like he was used to giving orders. Or he was a jack-ass. Maybe both.  I rolled my eyes at the whole exchange. I paid him no mind. 

Jake was super excited- he finally found the last piece to finish the Rabbit. He promised a test drive. 

“Now be careful!” Charlie sighed, it was no use, I was 20 and Jake, 19. A chaotic mix of best friends whom everyone thought that they were dating, but tried that and didn’t work. I had too much past and Jake misplaced his emotions for me because I’m a lost cause. I had to focus on my Nursing degree at Peninsula Community College. No boys. Just learning. 

I had to focus.

“A fill-up?” Jessica asked to the rude man.

“No thank you.” He said. It was matter of fact tone. Then I turned to look at the man. 

I was totally unprepared for him. He sat with long slightly wavy dark brown hair slicked with rain. He saw that I looked at him. His eyes were a sharp, angry, pained blue. The way his glared me unnerved me, was it even a glare? I don’t know. He stood out. Not just as a new person in town, or anything like….well, the Cullens, but his extremely poised slouch and wild attitude didn’t seem….well, Human. 

I mentally bashed myself,  _ You’re not that special enough to have multiple species of fantasy creatures cross your paths! _ I scolded myself mentally in a fake British posh accent.

I’d already met vampires and werewolves. I didn’t need anything else..even if secretly deep down I wanted to fuck my life and my brain up even more. I was crazy and broke, but at least I had a vampire ex-boyfriend and werewolf for a best friend? Teenage girls love that type of stuff. At least, that’s what the long lines of books and tv shows and movies said.

I had lived the dream, told the tale, and it left me empty. 

Whatever. 

I blushed and hid behind my hair, keeping my face towards my friends and family.

I allowed myself one tiny glace. He sat near perfectly still, his face tilted downward, but his eyes were dead straight on me. Why? I wasn’t dressed bad today. I washed my hair two days ago? 

Maybe- no I ran my fingers through my hair, it was brushed.

I shook it off, some freaky tourist, a poet wanting to explore his inner Jack Kerouac. 

Freak.

  
  


LUCIAN POV

 

The strange girl locked eyes with me. She seemed weathered. Far more weathered than a mortal should be. As if she had a century or two’s worth of grief locked up inside her She seemed happy as one could be with such pain inside her. The way she held herself, I remember the better part of a few centuries holding myself like that in private. I could not indulge in such luxury as mourning my wife and child when I had to exterminate every last one of the species that condemned them to death. 

I digressed and locked my vision to the window outside and took a small sip of the coffee I was given by the mortal woman, whom I thought tried exceedingly hard to make herself center of attention in any interaction she came across. 

I turned my nose and ears towards the conversations that were going on at the girl- apparently named Bella or Bells, as her father called her. The tall boy, Jake, finished up his car and was wanting to test it out. Bella was enrolled in a sonogram class at her university and enjoyed it. 

I was enthralled by her voice. The way she bantered back and forth. 

Why was this girl, this simple mortal girl a distraction for me and my cause? I didn’t know- and a break in the reverie happened. The older men went off to use the latrines. 

The two younger looked over at each other the minute that the police chief and the Indian man were out of earshot conspiratorially. 

“Bikes are revamped!” Jake whispered. 

“Awesome! Let’s sneak over to Neah Bay this Saturday!” Bella raved. 

From what I had come to observe, this girl had a tendency for clumsiness- and danger. She was actively seeking ways to destroy herself. I did fancy motorcycles when it came down to transportation due to maneuverability. But a soft, breakable human with slow healing factors and a higher tendency to die? I imagined her on one, a fierce defiant look in her eyes and running around yelling in spirits...  

Was it part of the sadness in her eyes? To destroy herself and push herself to a near death limit to feel exhilaration and joy- to feel alive?

I could easily respect that.

I went out to smoke. A simple, satisfying habit. Wouldn’t cause me cancer or emphysema. It wasn’t addictive to my species in most qualifiable ways. It just took my nerves away and cleared my mind. I had to stop fixating on this girl. It was not healthy nor did it lead me to a goal of genocide to the vampires. I let myself fill my mind up with the image of Viktor’s sneering face as he spat “Guilty” at Sonja- his own daughter. How could he? My heart expanded with love and paternal affections when I heard Sonja plead Viktor to let us go- a child? My bride was heavy with our unborn? How could one hate their children?

Even Alexander didn’t hate Markus or William…

The hate did it’s job and started to burn Bella from my mind. The singular malice had always kept me from falling apart in the past.

Then I heard a peal of bells behind me. She was laughing and making jokes- rather lame puns. 

I began to pace and inhale heavily.

Good. I focused on my hate and let that lead me and my choices. I breathed a shaky sigh as I didn’t want to shift here in full view of the public. Or her. That would be a tactical error. It would give away my nature.

Hate, it had to take precedence. Not curiosity. Not fascination.

Or I would be undone.

BELLA POV

Jack Kerouac had exited stage right and was smoking up a storm. His hair was so long. Longer than Jake’s used to be. He had it loose in the front yet had a long braid down his back. His jacket was exclusively long leather with a sheep collar trim on it’s lapels. He wore simple, dark pants, not denim, but not cotton. And biker boots like they had down at the store where I bought my favorite hoodie to bike in. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He had a regal strong nose. When he was sitting down it was at the wrong angle. 

He walked in a predatory way, yet I recognized it as a way of power, like when Sam had to pull Alpha mode. 

I did envy him not being scared that his cop dad wouldn’t flip out if he saw him smoking. I kept mine strategically hidden and ending up withdrawing a lot due to chain smoking when down in La Push and a few times at work or at school and next to none at home. Dad had a strict rule and he gave me the big speech a lot when I was younger about cancer and smoking and how “not even once”.

A nurse that smoked had serious irony in it.

I was seriously in need of one now. Being functional to the outside world was hard work. I had a huge headache, my throat was getting sore, my hands and feet were near asleep due to tingling. And I was starting to sweat.

“Hey- distract them while I go smoke?” I asked. For when they return. I needed like, maybe a minute and a few long drags.

“Hey- no prob.” He got up and started towards the men's’ room.

I snuck out and realized that I had not brought any with me today. I looked up at the sky for a second or two and groaned loudly. “Shit,” I muttered as I pressed my palms to my forehead.

He smoked, so I just shouted without thinking of him- “Hey- can a bum a smoke? I’m all out!” I grinned pathetically.

He stopped his manic pace and looked incredulously at me. It was not exactly hateful, but his head snapped up like he’d been plotting murder and I just found the journal with where to hide the body. Jack (as I’d taken to calling the man in my head) blinked a few times and shook himself mentally. I recognized that face well. I’ve worn it myself so many times in the past two years it might as well have been my default facial position. 

“Okay.” He gave me one from a simple antiquated silver case. I lit in and inhaled.

“Thanks!” I smiled.

He looked over me a few times and said, “My pleasure.” 

He was new, as was I here at some point. So I decided to be the courtesy welcome, “I’m Bella.” I offered my free hand, “Going through or staying?”

“Staying.” He offered in a quiet, rough voice. “At least for now…” He looked to the woods. 

It was quiet again for another two seconds, he spoke up then, “My name is Lucian.” 

I leaned against the truck and breathed in deeply. It was raining gently and the air had that squishy electric quality that I had learned to love during my stay here. I hated it here so much when I came here all those years ago- then I loved it for one reason, but the more time I was here, the more the dark green woods and endless rain grew on me and I actually would prefer it here that back home or in Jacksonville. Too many people, too much sun, too much hot humidity, not enough gentleness. 

Also, crime rates and where else was my Dad chief of police?

If I was doomed to age and die, why not do it in peace?

He lit another and pressed at his chest and made a little grabbing motion, as if he’d expected to find a necklace or something on there and didn’t have it on. He still made the effort to lay his hand on his chest then. He closed his eyes and sighed.

I didn’t notice but there was a faith silver scar running down his temple, it was eerily similar to the bite mark on my right wrist. I wondered if he got his in a similar way. It was stupid of me, to wish another man a run in with a vampire but nonetheless. It happened. If he was staying and he knew about them- he and I could talk and hang out with the pack. A stupid club. 

“Thanks!” I said before slipping back inside. 

I sat down just as Jake and the boys came back.

Whew.


	2. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long- very pregnant, getting close to due date. Also work! Lol!

Chapter Two: Flightless Bird, American Mouth

 

LUCIAN POV

 

I sat in the dark night forests bordering the La Push reservation. It was a day after the thrilling encounter with young Bella. I could not pass judgment on her for smoking- a nasty habit anyone, especially those in high stress lives pick up.

Nonetheless, it was something we shared, besides the pained eyes and the posture of the perpetually tired. The weather was cooler and rainy- night had fallen, all was calm except for the wind. I was waiting to observe if the shape shifting wolves I read about through various searches in online libraries tracking the myth of blood sucking demons and wolf men were true. I needed viable proof, something. I obviously had to map out the territory before I could pass by as a tourist visiting one of the beaches. Steps had to go into this very thorough cross pollination effort to ensure full effect.

I had a small allotment of human blood for healing and emergency cravings. I didn’t need to gorge myself on it. I was older and more refined that one freshly turned. I could eat human food on occasion. It just turned my stomach awry.

Blending in as masquerade always had to be at the forefront of my mind- keeping a low profile. It was key.

If I strained my ears, I could hear the hooting of every creature in these parts and the quiet roar of the ocean in my ears. I could hear the noise of the locals playing in the woods and beaches.

And finally- the voice of Bella was along the road. The thunderous roar of her motorcycle and Jake’s laugh. The two seemed most inseparable. A solid team bent on dangerous activities and some level of commadrie that I never have seen ever. A sort of chemistry found in siblings, they shared.

I envied that form of bond. I had something close to that with Raze but, alas, nothing was close to that for me, never had a chance to have a bond any deeper that comrades and lessers my entire existence. The only creature privy to my inner most self was of course, dead, and long since ashes, and the shiny medallion I carried to commemorate her, lost among rubble and a destroyed subterranean location, drenched in water and blood.

So much for sentiment!

I heard the excitement and decided to follow to the beach, and appear a tourist, a change in the plan, but my instincts told me to pursue the lightheartedness. Maybe bond to one of the wolves, maybe a female wolf would bide my company and I could take the secrets with me. I could be quite a charmer if I tried? Could I?

Perchance I’d run into the delightful mortal Bella again? That would make my day.

So I entered the reservations and went down to the general store to pose like I was a hapless tourist, I bought a charm hewn from local wood, in the shape of a wolf, ironically. Also, ironic, it was made by one Mr. Jacob Black. The boy Bella was friends with. I asked for directions to First Beach and asked if I could have a map of the reservation. Maybe I could find a small bat charm somewhere, and attach it to a necklace, a new pendant to commemorate Sonja and my unborn child. I had definite feeling it would have been a strong and proud boy, caring and honorable. My darling steely wife, all teeth and blades and pale arms flashing mightily into the night…

I walked along the path to the beach at a leisurely amble. Bella scooted to a halt on her bike, “Hey stranger!” She called taking off her helmet and letting that soft, dark brown hair spill over her jacket and her slight frame. Jake skidded to a halt on his bike and looked puzzled, and alert.

“Ah, Bella?’ I claimed confusion on her name. “From the diner?” I wanted to act stupid.

“Yeah- and you’re Lucian!” She drew the the u and n out. Her eyes looked ablaze with a sick adrenal fueled look to them. A mask for more sadness? She laughed- that sharp bell noise. Bella laughed in bells. How ironic.

Irony was everywhere? Wasn’t it?

 

JAKE POV

 

The man smelled _off_ , like something dangerous and old, yet he didn’t _look_ like much besides a near middle aged man beefed up? Something was definitely not right. Something diseased. Maybe it was the skulking. He definitely was no leech.

I shoved that shit to the back of my mind. Whatever. The guy was probably a very unwashed hipster tourist with a leather fetish.

Lucian looked around at me and fixed his eyes on me for one intense second. They were sharp, and disapproving, like my dad gives me sometimes. His light blue green eyes x-rayed my entire body and it was like he could read my mind.

Like I said, the man reeked of crazy.

Bella obviously trusted him, well at least in a decent conversation way. Maybe they chatted at the diner the other day when she went out to smoke quickly? I don’t know, but there was a vibe.

A huge vibe.

Whatever.

I pulled my bike over and dismounted. I offered him my hand to shake. The man took it with a firm handshake. I was taught by my Dad that if a guy could look you in the eye during the handshake he was actually good. Well, Lucian did look me in the eye, like he was gauging the same stakes too!

I was weary, and my animal instincts as well as human told me not to get on the wrong side of this guy, so I let it slide.

He could most likely hurt me.

Best bet, he was a strange man.

“Hey?” Bella said, “Wanna go to the beach for a while? A lot of us are having a bonfire, some of my high school friends are back in town for a break! Big party- the whole lot of us.” She smiled hopefully at the man. I was hoping that the pack could give me a second look over of this guy. I had not good feelings. But hey- Bella always chooses a dangerous man to like. First that leech now this man who had the exact same glazed, hollow manic look Bella had in her eyes. Only on Bella it looked kinda cute in a quirky way. On him it looked like he was a mall shooter ready to happen…

I’d long gotten over my crush on her. She was so good and amazing. But she wasn’t my imprint. I accepted that and moved on. It hurt but hey, what can you do! Old loves die hard.

He thought it over for a moment- “Yes, I’d very much like to.” He smiled. I don’t know if it was weakly or mischievously. His brows twitched upwards when he smiled. They settled into a furrow, as his posture became slouchy. Rather much like us wolves when we were out patrolling for Victoria (found, ripped, ashes, done.) or any other suspicious vamp that might breeze through. His hands were claw like and he stared at the sky for a second. He shook his head, like he was scolding himself.

Odd man was odd.

I loped back to my bike and offered him a ride, Bella couldn’t support him on her smaller bike. So he rode with me. It was several more shades of fucked up. I was glad when we parked in the barn for the day. I quickly escorted this party to the beach where everyone was already gathering around a roaring driftwood fire. It’s flames colored many shades of hot rainbow. It was an instant calm factor. It made me feel a little less like shifting.

Mike Newton was there, of course. He was fawning over Bella, of course. He did make us all a hot dog. Everyone was curious about “Lucian” (if that even was his real name. Didn’t sound like a name a decent mother would name a kid. Did he get beat up a lot growing up? Was _that_ why he was so strange?), of course. Can I be civil? Of course not!

 

 

BELLA POV

 

Well, that was cool. He came with us without kicking and screaming. I was very much looking forward to seeing if he stayed if I could get under that pale, enigmatic skin of his. I am very much so a collector a strange lifeforms. So he could be added.

Also: he could a pen pal when he left. He didn’t seem evil. I could be friends with him. The likelihood that he was a supernatural creature that could kill me was none. He didn’t seem very lethal. Just odd and murdery.

It was late, the party was dragging on and the moon had eclipsed the bridge of clouds and the silvery crescent hung high and freakishly bright. Lucian kept regarding it, as if he knew it personally.

Someone, I think Angela, suggested telling scary stories. I tried to tell a tale about a girl who was betrayed and lost in the woods and got devoured by the tree roots. It was autobiographical to an extent. I felt Lucian’s eyes bore into me.

So I exclaimed after- “Alright! Lucian’s turn! Can you chill our bones?”

He sighed and sized up, he looked me dead in the eye and smiled, “Of course. I can certainly deliver one. I have one of corruption and pure evil.” Did he wink at me? Maybe…

“A long time ago. Once upon a time, if you will, there was a plague. One so deadly, to contract it was a death sentence. It ravaged the lands and decimated the population. It had infected a young warlord by the name of Alexander. He, however, was able to metabolise it and the virus. He became immortal. The first immortal. Truly immortal. A century or two passed and he took a bride. They had children, the first, Adorjan. He was completely mortal. However, two short years later, the wife conceived twins. Birthing them killed her. Their names were Markus and William. These twins were immortal, with twists. Markus, bitten by bat was the first vampire. His eyes irradiated the purest form of blue. Allergic to sun and of a less antagonistic nature than his brother, he fathered a species that lived off of human blood. William, the first werewolf, was a vicious and uncontrollable whose moods shifted with the moon and eventually stayed a beast. He started his own plague. Turning anyone who crossed his path.”

He laughed, “Of course- I think they, William and Alexander at least, are living. Markus- maybe, maybe not.” He looked like he had an idea. He actually had a frown for a second as he pondered the fate of them.

Maybe his was true?

What the fuck? That was crazy!

 

 

 

 


End file.
